Diamonds and Pearls
by Random
Summary: ((Ack don't shoot me)) Random and Blade, perfect couple finally broke up, but when a rich snob from Manhattan falls for Random, what will Blade do to win her back?


Diamonds And Pearls  
  
Authors Note: Yeah, you're all going to kill me because instead of updating other stories, I wrote a chapter to a NEW one. *sighs* Believe me, I WILL update the other stories…but this one needed to be started or I would go INSANE. ((Even though I am now in the middle of Mighty Ducks fanfiction as well. LOL Someday soon, I will get over this whole obsession and go back to writing poetry. Yeah..right!)) Anyway, it's an ok start. Not very intriguing, so I don't expect a lot of reviews. This is more of a "Random just wanted to write this to get the story out of her head". If you review, GREAT! *HUGS* If you don't? That's ok too! Although, I would love SS to review this just to give her something to do. And all my friends on Yahoo IM thing! You should all just review just to be nice! LOL. Well, enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
The door of the Brooklyn lodging house swung open revealing its powerful, yet corruptive leader. Spot Conlon walked in and over to a desk filled with paperwork. He placed a pencil to one of the papers, signing his name in and throwing in his lodging house dues for the rest of the week. He looked around at the boys in the room and shook his head.  
  
"You boys aren't payin' your fees. Now I know you make more then five cents a day, boys. It ain't that hard to sign in and pay. You know what happens if you don't right?"  
  
A few of his newsies laughed and nodded, shrugging him off and going back to their card games. Spot slammed the pencil down on the desk perturbed at being ignored and brushed off.  
  
"Boys of the Brooklyn Lodging House! Listen to me! I ain't payin' for yous and if yous don't pay Ise gonna havta start kickin' you out 'cause if we don't show that we are payin' our rent of this place, we ain't gonna have it for much longah! And I know you don't wanna live in Manhattan, so git your butts ovah here and sign in and pay."  
  
At that a number of the boys got up from their games, shoving their cigars in their mouths and walked over to Spot paying their rent for the day or the week.  
  
"That's more like it," Spot smirked as he stole a cigar from an unsuspecting boys pocket and slowly made his way up to the bunkroom.  
  
"Heya Blade!" Spot smiled as he walked into the dirty bunkroom, noticing his number one fighter.  
  
He strolled over to the window and looked out as the sun started to set. Blade used to be the second most feared newsie in New York. Second only to Spot and that was only because Blade backed Spot up. If Blade had been the leader of Brooklyn, no one would even notice Spot.  
  
"You weren't out sellin' today again…what is that? Almost two weeks now?"  
  
Blade looked up from lying on his bunk and smirked, "Hey. Well I got busy."  
  
"Doin' what? Mopin' around again?" Spot frowned turning from the window, "See Random today?" Spot smiled, placing the cigar in his mouth and taking out a match.  
  
Blade sat up and stared hard at the cocky Brooklyn leader, "No, she lives in Manhattan now. I don't go to Manhattan anymore Spot."  
  
Spot smiled and walked over to Blade's bunk, "Well good. That's the way it should be. So you see her new guy then?"  
  
Blade glared at Spot, "She's got a new guy already?" he shook his head, "No Spot, why would I care."  
  
Spot nodded confidently, "Good. You shouldn't care…you broke up a month ago. And yeah, she's got a new guy. Some rich snob from Manhattan. He ain't even a newsie. Got a family and everythin'."  
  
Blade stood up and walked away from Spot, "Why are you telling me this? Spot I don't need to hear this! I don't care and I'm still upset at you for what you did a month ago. If it weren't for you Random would still be here! And she wouldn't hate me!"  
  
"This ain't me fault Blade and she don't hate you. She moved cause of me and she left you cause she thought she wasn't good enough for you."  
  
"Yea! Because YOU told her everyday! After a few weeks, I couldn't do anything to convince her I still loved her because you were on her back telling her she'd never be good enough for me! Spot you ruined it and NOW you have the nerve to come up here and tell me about her new guy? I've had enough of this!"  
  
Spot backed up, "Hey, Ise only tellin' you for a reason Blade."  
  
Blade rolled his eyes, "Yeah? And what's that?"  
  
Spot shrugged, "Well for the last month yous been tryin' ta figure out how you are gonna get her back right? Well, I'm jus' sayin' that if yous gonna git her back, do it quick. This little romeo of hers is movin' in fast…"  
  
Blade turned and looked at Spot, folding his arms across his chest, "Really? How so Spot?"  
  
"He bought her a ring…"  
  
Blade shrugged, "Yeah so? I bought'er a ring too! It's no big deal."  
  
"She ain't wearin' your ring no more Blade, because the ring she's got on her finger ain't silver. He got her a gold ring. 14 karat gold…whatevah that means."  
  
"She's still mine Spot. This isn't ovah. If I have to move to Manhattan myself jus' to make her happy, I will. No mattah what you say…her and I belong together. I just need to figure out how to make that possible again," he turned away from Spot, heading down the stairs.  
  
Spot smirked, "Nevah thought you loved'er that much…it's about time you got up off your butt and startin' doin' somethin' about it."  
  
"Yeah I love'er Spot. Always have, always will. But you get me on this, I don't want yous anywhere near her! You are not gonna ruin this for me again. You got that?"  
  
Spot nodded, "Why would I go anywhere near her? She hates me more then she hates livin' in Manhattan. Don't worry, this time…I got more important things on my agenda then worrying 'bout you and your goirl. I wish ya luck Blade. Yous are gonna need it."  
  
Spot smiled and walked into his room while Blade took off down the street en route to Manhattan. 


End file.
